a new life, maybe a new love
by ballerina-Alice
Summary: Bella goes to a boarding school and finds a whole new life. Edward and Bella decide that staying friends is the best option. We all know how plans can falter though. Their emotions take over, is it enough? Can they withstand the lies and heartache?1st FF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: what a welcome!

B POV

It was my first day at Charles Barnum Boarding school. yeay... I didn't really want to go but in a way, I had to. My mom, Renee', just got married to Phil and they needed alone time. Even I could see that. The next choice was Charlie, my dad, and chief of police in Forks, WA. I used to visit him in the summer, I love him, but we aren't that close. This was the only other option, and I mean it's a great school.

I braced myself to walk through the huge, Victorian style, double doors. I braced myself for might be my home fro the rest of high school. When I opened the door it seemed safe. That is until I was attacked! I didn't know who or what it was. All I knew was... well I was completely confused! By the time I realized that I was being hugged by a stranger. Yeah, I know, what a greeting! She was pulling away.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella! we ar-"

How did she know my nick-name? No, how did she know my name?! "How do you know my name, or what like to be called." Now I know it's rude to interrupt, but this was _way_ too weird!

"Oh, silly, I'm your new roommate, and we're going to be best friends!"

"Umm... okay?"

"Oh!" I jumped at her suddenness. "I almost forgot to tell you, we are skipping classes today to hang out and stuff!" Man this chick was upbeat!

As we walk to our room she showed me everything! Well, we avoided class rooms and where ever teachers might be. The whole building was so perfect! I love every aspect of it. You could tell it was at least a century old. It had the huge stain glass windows. Door ways without doors had huge arches, and all of the doors were double doors with wood carved designs crested in them. The tile was an off white. Something about the whole school and general plot of it reminded me of Hogwarts, from 'Harry Potter'. We were about to go up the last flight of creaky, elegant, spiral stairs.

Suddenly I was pulled around the corner and into a kiss. Wow was this school touchy feely type activities with strangers! I was so shocked at first that just stood there like an idiot. Weird as it may seem I started to kiss him back. Well at least I hope it was a him. It was the most perfect feeling in the world. I knew it wasn't supposed to mean anything, but right away the kiss deepened. We both felt something, I didn't know what, but it was something. His left hand held the base of my hip. While his right hands' fingers went behind my ear, tangled in my thick brown hair. His right thumb grazed my cheek. My hands merely lingered on his chest. I could have stood on my tip- toes (there was an amazing height difference), but I simply tilted my head up. I never wanted this to end! How-ever I _was_ a bit curious as to who I was making out with on the grounds of my new school.

"**EDWARD**!!!" He slowly pulled away when we heard the furious shriek from Alice. At least now I knew his name, but why was she so mad. For all she knew _I_ kissed _him_! We broke apart and I was finally able to take a look at him. I was greeted by the most magnificent, striking green eyes I have ever seen in my whole life. I was lost in the pools of emerald, he called eyes. They were so mesmerizing that I couldn't bring myself to look at his other features. I was very confused, but I did know that I wanted to kiss him again.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. I wonder if she noticed when I was gone or kept walking until she didn't here me. Would I ever see Edward again? Did he really feel something? What was this year going to be like...?

E POV

Alice had been going on and on about the new girl that she would be sharing a room with for over a week now. I guess this was her, she was cute. She had thick mahogany hair, big brown eyes. They weren't the pathetic 'give me what I want- puppy dog looking eyes'. They were deep and filled with emotion. When they were about to walk up the stairs I grabbed a very bored looking Bella, by the arm. I think that's what Alice called her, Bella. Doesn't that mean beautiful in Italian? Well that certainly fit her appearance. I'm not that awful, but Emmet dared me to kiss her, so I did. She was shocked at first and I would have been too. To my surprise she started to kiss me back. It wasn't supposed to be anything huge, but then our kiss deepened. I felt sparks fly and I knew right then and there that I wanted to kiss her more in the future after I get to know her. I place my left hand on the base of her hip and with my right hands' fingers I gripped the hair behind her ear, while my thumb grazed her cheek. Her hands rested on my chest, while we continued to kiss in the middle of the hallway.

"**EDWARD!!!"** I didn't want to, but I slowly pulled away from her lips. If it hadn't of been Alice I wouldn't have stopped, but it was so I did. I looked at the fragile girl in my arms and smiled, looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. Before i was ready for it Alice was pulling Bella up the stairs. She seemed so dazed and perfect.


	2. siblings?

**A/N: I got to update sooner than I thought! I'm not very happy with this chapter but it's alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, (or this computer, really)**

...............................................................................................................

Chapter 2: Siblings?

B POV 

When we got to the room Alice slammed the door as hard as she could. Okay, so maybe she could get mad. " What was that!" It wasn't a shriek, but it was loud enough for me to jump, though I had been expecting it. She can be quite freighting for someone so... small. She looked like a passive pixie! Oh, how wrong I was.

" Well I don't have a ton of experience , but I'd say that that was a kiss." At least I tried to lighten the mood. I doubt it worked.

" Well, no shit_!_ I was referring to the fact that it was with Edward! Or maybe you hadn't noticed!" She went over to what I guessed to be her bed and laid down, with her legs hanging down. Alice buried her hands in her face, letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay HE kissed ME, not like I was planning it. And what's the _huge_ problem! I mean _big whoop! _And what do you have against him verses every other guy!" I was getting very irritated with her now. She didn't seem to care for him. However she was immensely pretty, so she more than likely had a boyfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry," Wait. What? " You don't deserve this. It's just he's my brother and, well, I'm disappointed with him." This chick was so confusing! Maybe her parents didn't mean to send her to a boarding _school._

"He's your what?"

"Brother." Before I could say anything else there a knock at the door. Alice just groaned and dragged herself up from the bed to answer it. In walked two guys and a girl (actually she looked more like a model). Alice hugged the built man with honey blond hair. I don't think she's against PDA, because they started to kiss, then broke apart when the girl cleared her throat , and rather loudly I might add. She had long blond hair and icy blue eyes. she was holding hands with the other guy. He was bulky, and had short, curly, brown hair.

"Oh I am so sorry! Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone!" Wow, she was just great at introducing people.

"Hey, a, Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, that's nice, but why don't you tell me who 'everyone's' names are?" I hope I didn't come off as too rude, but she needs to be more explicit! Realization suddenly hit her face and she mouthed, 'oh'.

"Okay! So this is Rosalie'" She gestured to the beautiful girl. "This is Emmet, and this," she took a deep breathed then let it out," is Jasper" Then she was gone. She went all starry eyed. So, I was right she DID have a boyfriend., "and Rose and Em are dating. And I love Jasper." There she goes again. I shouldn't be saying thing, perhaps, one day, in the distant future, I'll be in love. HA! Right me! Whatever, I'm still happy for her, she seemed to deserve it.

There was another knock at the door. I hope it is not always like this! Then, _he _walked in. The Adonis I was continually thinking about. Now I got to really look at him. He was toned, but not nearly as large as Emmet. His hair, oh god his hair! It's to hard describe the color, it was like bronze, drooping down do his eyes. The most gorgeous man I had ever seen, even in movies. I just stared at him, that is until he shot me a crooked smile. He was amazing. I smiled back, barely. I couldn't manage much with how light headed he made me. Why did I feel like this? Oh, well, I'm sure I'll get over it. What if I don't? Alice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snorted. Placing her hands on her hips.

"I figured I'd stop and say hi. Introduce myself to Bella?" It seemed more like a question. He knew my name! Oh, god , I'm going insane! We smiled at each other.

"Hi. Your Edward, right?" Why was he smiling at me like that? Not that I minded. I wonder what he's like, I never got to ask Alice.

"yeah. umm... can I talk to you?" Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed so hard! I didn't want to answer and stutter or anything, so I merely nodded. Edward grabbed my hand and lead me out to the hall.

.......................................................

We got outside, and he stopped to look at me. He let out a deep breath that i didn't know he had been holding in. What he said next shocked me, although it shouldn't have. "...I'm sorry." He looked sinsere, but what did I know.

"What?" Wow, maybe confusion, was just a Culled thing.

"I shouldn't have kissed you , even if it was a dare." I figured.

"I- it's fine. I figured, as much. I didn't expect anything... and certainly not this." What was I supposed to say, '_I know it wasn't SUPPOSED to be anything, but I felt something, now we'll live happily ever after!'. _Yeah, right! Like _that_ is going to happen!

"so...friends?" I expected a- 'later'- but I liked the idea of getting to know him better. I was going to take things slow, that much I knew.

"I'd like that." With that we began our journey back to the room.

..........................................................

E POV 

I didn't quite know how to go about the Bella situation, so I kept walking. I finally stopped when we were outside, with only the bright moon, and dimly lit stars to guide our way. Man did she look radiant. Too bad, any shot I had with her was probably long gone. When I turned she looked at me with burning curiosity in her eyes. "... I'm sorry." I tried to be as sincere as I could, which wasn't that hard, because I truly wanted forgiveness from this girl.

"What?" I loved hearing her voice.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, even if it was a dare." In a strange way I felt obligated to add the last part. I may not know her, but she's not an idiot. Unless...of course...no I couldn't think like that. The silence was killing me!

"I- it's fine I figured as much. I didn't expect anything... and certainly not this." Oh, why did I let this happen! Now she thinks I'm some inconsiderate jerk, not that I blame her. Infact why did I care so much?

"so...friends?" I could picture her slapping me across the face and telling me that she would be perfectly fine if she never saw my face again. Thinking about it seemed to hurt alot more than it should have.

"I'd like that." We walked back up to her room and greeted everyone. I was going to be close with Bella.

I had to be.

...................................................................

B POV

I watched as Alice shut the door behind our friends. After my talk with Edward we came back and it was already decided that we would watch a movie. Further to that they also decided it would be 'Lilo & Stitch'. Now I have nothing against aliens and Hawaiian people, but it seemed a tad childish. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all sat on the couch. Well more like squeezed so Edward and I sat on the floor together.

"SPILL!" Alice looked like a kid on Christmas, that just got a new bike.

"well... I have a new friend!" I gave her an optimistic smile.

"That's great...but what about you and Edward?!" Add dense to my list of Alice traits. So far I had, confusing, dense, none-explicit, and upbeat. Plus possibly insane.

"No, Alice." I sighed," Edward and I are friends now."

"Then why do you look so sad?" She cocked her head to the side. I was in the kitchen making a cup of Mint Magic tea. It wasn't much just the basics of a kitchen. She was sitting on the counter.

"I think that's all he wants, if that." Alice came over and wrapped her arms around to try and comfort me. If she was psycho she was also a great friend.

"Look, my brother, he's not like a player, but he can be a jerk. He's pretty deep though. The girls he's dated are... how do I put this, bimbos. He needs someone like you. Even if he doesn't know it yet." After that she showered and we went to bed. I still had all of my questions from earlier swimming around in my head. With no answers. This was just my first day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: What ****did you think? Again I'm not that happy with this chapter. To many paragraphs, Too much dialect? **

**Again I'm moving so there will be slow updates. This only took a few days to write!**

**read & Review! **


	3. A plan and Lauren

A/N: Omg I am so sorry. Of course there are only like 3 people reading this story but still. Moving, none inspiration, no time to right. It doesn't make it easy to sit and write. Any way here is chapter 3!

E POV

_'Face Down in the dirt,_

_ 'She said' this doesn't hurt'_

My phone started to ring, playing FACE DOWN by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I swiftly took it out of my pocket to check the caller I.D....Alice.

"What do you need Alice?" I tried to sound as board as I could.

" Bella needs help, hurry!" The line went dead and I ran as fast as I could to their room. When I got there I didn't bother to knock I just barged. My- Bella was in trouble.

I got into the room and went from panicked and pained to fuming and furious. My face was beat red. And Alice was just standing there, middle of the room, holding a pocket watch.

"Hey that's a new record!" I used to do track and she would time me before the season started. "You _must _like her."

"Alice!" she looked up at me trying to seem innocent. "What the hell was that!"

"Oh yeah...we need to talk." she was insane!

"You couldn't just say that?" She may be annoying, but I never yelled at her like this.

"I needed to make sure I wasn't wrong, but I'm never wrong." She flicked her hair back over her shoulder. I got a look from her that said, 'whatever', before she turned and went to sit on the sofa.

The room was very...mixed? I guess that's the only thing you _could_ call it. Alice's' half of the room was very Chic, with all sorts of colors. However through all of the crazy it all matched. Her bed set and curtains were white with black and hot-pink polka dots. Her desk was simple, in shape and old. Of course there was a pink laptop upon it.

It was beyond obvious where Bella's side of the room started. It was just so classic. Her bed set was light cream, with light faded lilac and tan rose print. Her curtains were white with leaves. She had a bookshelf with the most amazing books such as; 'Romeo & Juliet', 'Withering Heights', 'Sense and sensibility', and' Pride and Prejudice'. The bed was made yet papers were strewn across it, along with a plain, black, dell laptop. Taking a closer look, they looked like sketches. I also saw several journals, one in particularly stood out to me, or rather what the cover said, 'Among The Pain', by Bella Swan. I guess it's true, you can learn a lot about a person by their possessions. She liked to read, write, and draw. She was into timeless classics. I sighed, realizing that Alice was staring at me.

"What did you need to talk about?" She smiled a bit.

" How in love you are with Bella. And don't try to cover it up, everything will still happen. I'd work harder and wait longer." She said it so matter-of-factly, answering all of my objections.

"Alice...." I sighed looking around the room.

" So what are we going do?" She was excited, thinking she would par us up. Didn't she realize the I had already ruined any chances of mine with Bella? "And, yes, Edward I will make you two a couple. No matter what you say I know you two are perfect for each others." I thought I herd her mumble, "Your both stubborn enough." but I could be wrong.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" It was no use fighting her, besides I did like Bella.

B POV

Alice had called, sending me on a wild goose chase.

_Flash Back__:_

_ "Where are you?_

_ I need you, don't leave me here on my own."_

I was walking back to our room after class. My sixth period class was all of the way across campus. My phone was ringing, and I didn't know who it was, and didn't bother checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice, I need you to pick up some um...chocolate cover, sheep... eggs! Yeah that's it." We hung up and I began my search.

*_End Flash back._

I knew it was weird, but Alice _is _full of surprises. Some I like. Most, I don't like. I still think I should have seen it coming though.

So now, here I am, an hour later, heading back to our dorm. I just don't understand why she would do it. Odd, yes, but she wasn't a liar.

I walked through the building doors just in time to walk into... _him,_ Edward Cullen.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Edward!" I said in a breathy voice. That's when he looked up at me for the first time since our crash. He seemed dazed for a moment, but recovered quickly. We stood there, staring at each other until he brushed his hair out of his face. Of course it dipped back down to his deep pools of emerald.

"Oh! Bella, no, that's a- that's fine. No damage." I always felt important when he looked at me. It was a loving look. He confused me so much. I mean how could he look at me with so much love and only want a simple friendship?

"Uh... here let me help you with your stuff." All of his things were neatly sealed in his bag, where as my stuff was, well... everywhere. Papers blowing in the slight breeze. Books sliding down the steps. You get the picture.

I sighed " Yeah, Edward, that's be great. Thanks."

"No prob." I even got his famous crooked smile. We began to pick up my stuff. It was embarrassing, I'll admit to that, but it was fun too. We ended up joking around and laughing. But someone up there is out to get. Needless to say, our fun ended soon.

Some chick walked up, painfully swinging her hips left to right. Her fire, red tank top seemed too tight, as her beasts were about to pop out. Over it was a black, Lacey, short- sleeved sweater that ended and tied just under the bust. Her black, jean mini-skirt was _way_ to short and showed off her legs. Which, by the way weren't all that great. Why wouldn't she wear normal shoes? She had on what looked like stilettos/ hooker boots.

" Eddiekinz! What are you doing?" She gasped in a whiny voice louder than necessary.

"Well, Lauren, I'm helping Bella pick up the mess I made of her stuff." He seemed frustrated. Gee, I can't imagine why.

" And Bella is..." Wow and a ditz too!

"Right next to me." I had to cover my laugh with a cough, at his 'well duh' tone.

"Oh, did _you_ have something to say?" Well she was snot.

" Well aren't we pissy." This time it was Edward's turn to laugh.

" Just stay away from my BOYFRIEND." She made the word longer, adding to the pain of my shattered heart.

"Lauren we went on one date, last here. And I only said yes on the condition the you would quit stalking me." That was it. That was our breaking point. We simultaneously burst into laughter. Lauren took that moment to leave with a 'humph!"

"Are. You. Serious!" I managed between laughs. By this point we were both gasping for air. I think we brought a whole new meaning to 'ROTFL'. We had both fallen back on our backs, rolling onto our sides. Holding our painful sides so as not to fall apart.

"That was putting it lightly!" We laughed for a few more minutes before he helped me up. I was dusting off my knees when a question started to bubble to the surface.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Well I was wondering, what were you doing in my building?" Ha! His eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"I-I was just... um.... t- talking to Alice. She said she wanted to talk. To me."/it's funny, both he and Alice had the same way about lying. Being so helplessly guilty. I couldn't let him see that I knew, so I just nodded as he visibly relaxed, "Oh, okay."

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed, looking down at his watch.

"What is it?"

*Sigh* "I'm late for something." He glanced down." See you later Bella?"

"Yeah sure, bye." We smiled once before heading our separate ways.

.....................................................

That night the moment my head hit my purple pillow, I was sucked into, in a sense, a never-ending dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Okay like it, love it, hate it. Either way please review. It really does make it easier believe it or not. Okay so until school gets out on like June 12****th ****updates will be slow with short chapters. Come summer I will be at my dad's with nothing to do, writing will be easy. **

**BTW, Among The pain' is a fanfic. By GeezGeena. Check it out I love it!**


	4. Dressing for a dream

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry. This chapter took forever! I was at such a loss for words though. I have been updating PS I Love You. However, this is still my main priority. My dad just fixed my computer; it locked all of my documents so I couldn't access them.**

**Disclaimer: Alright so I always forget to, so this is the stupid disclaimer for my whole story. I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. I now own this computer (yay 13). **

There was this princess. She was really pretty. She was super nice. The world was hers. Only hers. She lived in a protected bubble, where no one could hurt her. That is… unless she left.

You see, she was imprisoned. It was a high, lonely tower. She was in the tippy-top. She had everything she needed though. Well, everything, but what she desired most. No friends, no true love.

She began to lose all hope. Would she ever be free? She didn't even remember when or why she was brought here. Who would be so cruel? What had she done to deserve this? These were the thoughts that were repeatedly spinning in her head.

All of a sudden, she hears someone calling to her. There was a blur when it came to the dialect. Then, a beautiful prince was climbing up the vine. A huge vine with flowers had wrapped itself up the spindly tower.

The princess peered out the window. Leaning far over it. She could see the top of his head. Then…Snap.

B POV

I bolted upright in my bed. My dream wasn't scary. It just didn't make any sense. Plus it was so real. Not only that, it seemed to last forever. Like, it wouldn't end! Then, that damn prince fell.

That was now the least of my problems. You see… I _may _have screamed slightly. Okay, so I screamed a bunch. Sue me. Alice walked over to my bed. She placed her hands over her hips and looked down at me.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" She gritted through her teeth. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she isn't all that happy. "Do you know what time it is?" She barked. Yeah, not happy. I looked at the clock. 2:28 A.M. Shit.

"It's like two thirty sorry!" I ran my hand through my hair. Wow, I was tired. I can't fall back asleep though. Maybe when Alice is done, I can just write. Staying up 'till early in the morning was always the best time to write. No-matter how tired.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

B POV

"Bella! Bella...BELLA GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" I cracked my eyes open. I got a few hours of sleep but that's it. Alice was sitting with her legs straddling mine; she was lifting herself up by her knees. She was jumping up and down on my bed. She had this gooey smile plastered on her face. Now I love Alice and all, but really? Did she have to wake me up at six? What was her problem? Was this payback? 'Cause I really don't see how that works, I mean she had to wake up early also. Last night, she seemed annoyed, but not necessarily mad.

"Alice, I know I woke you up last night, but you do understand that that was on accident right? And what purpose does this serve? You have to wake up to. Whoa, do you normally wake this early when you don't have to? That's crazy!

"No, silly goose, we have to go shopping! Duh, didn't I tell you that there is a dance next weekend and, you are going? No ifs, ands, or buts." She looked really serious. Like it was this huge old deal!

"Actually, I don't really like to shop, and I don't have a date. I'm not going to just stand there and look stupid the whole night while you go and dance with 'jazzy'." I was now sitting up. She had switched her position twice and was now sitting in front of me with her legs crossed. Her left eyebrow arched in an oh-really-so-you-think-you-can-get-out-of-this, look.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you really think I was asking?" I scoffed and gawked at her. She was such a princess! She even bother to crack a smile at the very end.

"Excuse me!" I screamed in disbelief. It was more like yelling, but you get the picture. I really could not believe her! I knew she was rich, but this? Yeah, this was more than spoiled rich kid. And she'd beat the sun at it too!

"Bella, I know that you're new, so maybe you don't get it yet. You're my Bella-Barbie now. That means you go to every school function with me and every party. This is so I can dress you up, take you shopping, do your hair, and do your make-up. If you are not capable of finding a date one will be appointed to you by mwah. Got it?" I looked at her like, 'what the fuck are you talking about chick?' "Let me give you a hint, the answer is yes." Then she got up and walked away. What was I getting myself into? "Get dressed Barbie!" She hollered over her shoulder. Sighing I went to my closet… except I had about half the clothes I remember bringing. Well hey maybe they have ghosts here. "I got rid of half of your shit!" Alice screamed. I kind of figured she had.

"Damn Alice! I do need my personal space… that includes not touching my stuff!" I was being more than patient with her. I threw my head back and groaned, picking out a tee-shirt and jeans.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, you look good in purple. But I would stick with deep purple, you could not work that light fuzzy stuff." We were in the car headed to the mall.

"Uh, thanks... I guess?" Was it a compliment or not? I never knew with Alice. Look at me, I'm acting like I've known her, her whole life, yet it had only been a matter of days. Honestly, she was the sister I never had. I already love her so much. We pulled into the mall parking lot. After passing 4 parking spaces, Alice turned to me and said, "There is no-where to park! God, I mean seriously!" I looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"Alice, we have passed plenty of spaces. Did you wake up and decide to be blind today?" I cocked my head to the side, awaiting her answer.

"Oh look I found one! And no … I didn't decide to be blind."She jerked into the space, giving me whiplash. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Come on Bella!" She jumped out of the car. I sighed; this wasn't going to end soon. It didn't help that I hated to shop. Renee used to drag me to the mall all of the time.

"Alright." I muttered to myself. Slowly, I opened the door, and stepped out. She was already walking toward the doors. I caught up to her and we walked inside. I realized once inside that we were in Sears. I smelled like old lady perfume. I coughed a couple of times. Alice grabbed my hand and led me out into the food court.

"Gosh I did not want to go through Sears." She sounded disgusted with herself. I brushed it off and we headed toward Victoria secret. We passed a couple of thirteen year old girls, talking and laughing. I noticed a few boys their age staring and talking about them as they walked by. The girls got quiet for a moment as they passed by. Then they erupted in a fit of giggles. I smiled to myself. I don't think I was like that when I was that age, but then again I never really had looks or friends. I mean Kristen and Nicole were semi-friends, but we weren't all that close.

"Why do we need to shop at Victoria Secret? I thought we were getting dresses?" She ignored me as we walked in. It smelled like Love Spell, my favorite perfume by the store. The walls were laced with underwear. There were two girls working, one behind the counter. The other walking around, talking to costumers, ECT. About five women were walking around, coming through the clothes. Alice stopped abruptly and turned towards me.

"You need something sexy to wear under your dress." Whoa, what did she think I was plan on doing? And wouldn't we have gone to get dresses first?

"Alice, there're just a few problems with that. Let's see, we won't know what color we need, and hmm…let's see…I DON'T PLAN FOR ANYONE TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR!" Everyone turned to look at me. I was given odd looks, and then they all turned away.

"I already picked out your dress." She stated simply.

"I am more than capable of picking out my own clothes Alice." I may not like shopping, but if I had to wear it, I wanted to pick it out.

"Take a chill pill will ya'? Look, I found the dress a while ago and I know you'll love it. It's super cute. Plus I didn't buy it yet." At least she had some restraint.

"Okay, I trust you." She smiled, not in a conceited way, but in a loving way.

"Come over here…" She led me to the bra and underwear sets.

"Now I was thinking we should go with this." She held up a lacy teal bra and lacy teal boy-shorts. They weren't too flashy, it wasn't like a thong, and I think it could work. Alice was good, really good. She'll probably end up being like a personal shopper.

"I think it will work. I mean it won't kill me." We laughed for a good five minutes. She grabbed the same thing, only in white and we walked up to the register.

"Is this all for you ladies today?" The cashier looked about twenty-five. With a sweet face and blond curls down to her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you." Alice answered as she rang us up. Alice pulled her credit card out and swiped it.

"Alice you don't have to pay for me." I whispered in her ear. I didn't want her to waste money on me.

"Bella, shush. I want to." The lady put are things in pink bags.

"Have a nice day!" She said happily as she handed us our bags.

"Alright, now I can show you the dress I picked out. It will be perfect for you." I reached over and hugged her. She was so important.

"I love you so much Ali. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I don't know how I lived without you. You're the sweetest person, and your fun." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I love you too. You're just like a sister. This is why I was so excited for you to come. Everyone thought I was just being a spaz, but I knew everything would work out." We stood like that for a long time. I was about to cry. I wasn't sad, I really didn't know why. We finally pulled apart and continued to head to whatever store Alice had me going to.

"Eek! Here it is!" She stopped abruptly and I smacked into her. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "Come on!" She pulled me into the store before I could see its name.

As we strolled along the wall Alice looked around thoughtfully. She spun on her heel and faced me. "Are you ready?" She asked, sounding almost afraid.

"Yeah, I am." And I was. I was nervous…but ready. The store was filled with dresses. They were all elegant. Formal and semi-formal. I couldn't believe I was in a store like that. Everything was beautiful, and my dress, with Alice's taste, would be no exception.

"Okay Bella, go into the dressing room and I'll hand you the dress." She looked very excited. I did as I was told and went into the dressing room, turned, and locked the door. "I'll throw it over, so you better catch!" She hollered through the door.

A light dress landed over the door. I pulled it down and set it lightly on the bench. I slowly peeled off my shirt, my pants followed shortly after. I was stalling and I realized when I started to fold my clothes and put them on the other side of the bench. Sighing, I went to pick up my dress. I shimmied into it and felt the cool satin flow down my body. I looked down and adjusted the top so you couldn't see my bra. Then spun around to look in the mirror. "Oh…my…god." I gasped. It was the most gorges dress ever. The strapless top showed off my neckline and shoulders, making me seem proud and tall. From the waist up the powdery light blue silk hugged my curves. Then it flowed into a full skirt. It wasn't extremely puffy, but it still came out. There was a second layer of white netting coated with sparkles over the skirt. Small purple, flower buds coated the cups of my breasts in swirls. On the left side, every two or three inches down a row of flower sent a dotted line to the center of my stomach. There were a few lines of flowers that sprouted from the hip, going further down, and angling more with each row. Also from the left hip a section of the fabric curved in a line to the right, ending that section. This line had a trail of flower to accompany it the whole way down. The whole dress complemented my figure and hair. I could just imagine all the accessories Alice would have for me.

I stepped out of the dressing room and greeted a very awed Alice. "Ohmigosh! Bella you are stunning!" She was in a daze. I felt like a princess. I mean Looking in the mirror, I sparkled.

"Alice…" She got a worried look on her face. "I love it!" I squealed finally. I don't think I could have found a more perfect dress. Then something occurred to me. "Alice. Isn't this a bit formal for a dance. I mean it comes down to my feet." I looked at her questioningly as she looked away. What was she getting me into…?

"Alright…now don't get mad Bells. But umm… See it's a bit more than a dance." Oh my gosh. What did she mean?

"What are you talking about?" I barked at her. She cringed away. I guess I was being harsh but still.

"Well its kinda prom. But we aren't seniors so it's not a huge deal!" She said in one breath. Prom! I mean of all things to drag me to, prom! I don't even have a date. If she could get me one, it still wasn't my date! And unless she could get a certain brother of hers to join me I wasn't going to have a very good night! Instead of blowing up at her I just sighed and went along with it.

"You know what? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I love the dress, and as long as you get me a date, I can only hope everything will be fine." I stated as flatly as I could.

"I'm sorry Bells." Alice looked down and played with her hands.

"It's okay. You know I can't get this, right?" I asked her. I lifted my arm up to my right breast and pulled out the tag. $136.97. Perfect, just perfect.

"How is that relevant?" I looked at her dumbstruck. How was it not relevant? Realization hit her hard in the face. "Oh! Hahaha, you're funny. Did you think you were going to buy it? I wouldn't pick out the perfect dress and have you pay!" I knew she meant well, but she couldn't spend so much money on me. It didn't feel right. It made me feel like I was using her, but that was so far from the truth.

"Deep breaths just let it go Bella." I tried to calm myself as I walked back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress and into my clothes. When I looked in the mirror I noticed my hair was all over the place from changing. I combed my fingers through it and went out the door, the delicate dress dangling over my arm. Alice took it from my arms and rushed up to pay for it. I was so tired that I had to drag myself to the register, by the time I got there the cashier-a man with brown hair and a very bored look- was handing the dress back to her. She walked toward me and loop her arm through mine, spinning me around to walk in her direction. "So Bella, I was thinking we could-"She was cut short, stopping and looking in awe at the dress before her.

I laughed. "Well, go try it on Alice!" I urged, taking the dress off of the rack and pushing her into the dressing room. I handed her the dress and shut the dress. I sat out the for about fifteen minutes waiting for her. She must really love it if it took her so long to step out of the tiny room. But I could see why when she stepped out. I was so amazed. The short sleeves clung to her shoulders; they hung loosely off of the side. The deep purple corset hugged her in an endearing way. Stretching across her stomach and chest, with wide wrinkles. At her hips the skirt pulled slightly out and reached her ankles. It was barely shorter than mine. Hers looked heavier, but mine was more…grand I guess you could say. Mine way sweet, hers was timid. Anyway, the skirt was deep purple, with a translucent black cover over it. The whole dress was dipped in sparkles. All in all, the dress was purely Alice. I knew she had to get it. She stood there and for the first time ever, she seemed shy. 'She bit down on her lip and waited for my reaction. "Alice it's perfect. It's you!" I whispered. I was so happy! I hoped Alice liked it too. A smile began to stretch over her face, threatening to snap it in half. Giggles spilled from her lips and everything was perfect in the moment. I had a caring best friend. I had a wonderful dress. I had a fresh start. And while my first day had look like my few weeks here wouldn't work out that well, all of my worries seemed to subside in this moment…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Me: Gee… I hope everything works out. **

**Cayla: Ashley! Would you shut-up? You are worrying you reviewers! God you are so pessimistic…**

**Me: I am not! I am merely Realistic. And what are you-**

**Cayla: Optimistic. **

**Me: Umm…no. Try idealistic. Gosh, now let me write my authors note!**

**Sorry about that guys. (My sister and I have this conversations in many ways all of the time!) This chapter was written in like four days! I finally have ideas for this story, yay! But every time I sat down and did my most detailed writing was like late at night! I mean with droopy eyes. This chapter didn't end how I pictured. It was supposed to had Alice Edward plans. Bella Alice plans. Possibly Alice POV and Edward POV. All in all it would have taken super long, and I thought that you guys deserved to have it end in a sweet moment before my dramatic rampage. Now when Edward and Bella get together, if they do. I might set her up with Jake or Mike who knows. LOL, but when Bella get's set up with someone and we get to the climax of my story. Aside from the epilogue do you want me to stretch it out? I mean do you want her to face an even bigger issue? Let me know any way you can. Oh and on my username is TorturedSecrets. Sometime I post videos for my stories just so you know. They aren't like cool trailers I made up. I have no idea how to do that. But just me talking about important things. On another note I am proud to say this is my longest chapter yet. It is over three thousand words. Oh! And the dresses are on my profile PM me about them if you want. Review!!!!**

**~A**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Look, don't kill me okay? I got caught with a MA/N: Hey guys! Look, don't kill me okay? I got caught with a Myspace then, I got grounded for a month. That was on August 26th. I still don't have my laptop back and it has all of my starts for chapters. I also might write a story about Alice when I'm done with PS I love you and ANLMANL. Then I will start my Alice project and UI. Again I'm super sorry. If you want to read my writing at all, I guess some of you may like the way I write, then contact me and I will let you read my really short story I just wrote. Oh and my YouTube account is TorturedSecrets. I should be the first thing to show up. I try to post videos explaining behavior, like when my documents froze. So message me, do whatever you need to. I'll try writing soon!


End file.
